danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HankGuideDude
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Mist Grove 1 Hints" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 21:36, April 17, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Map Editing Do you know how to place Green Dots? From Braun Answer When you edit the map (in source/text mode); For example: Stickmen Alternative version Just input the coded names of the stages in the "..." List of coded names (updated from v.8.3.): T - Town OS - Opening Street GL(1-7) - Grassland C - Castle; CG - Castle Gate L - Lake HC(1-3) - Hill Country F(1,2) - Forest CV(1-3) - Cavern V - Village S(1-4) - Seaside SM(1-4) - Submarine; SSh - Submarine Shrine MG(1-3) - Mist Grove ??? - The hidden stage '???' D(1-8) - Desert O - Oasis P - Pyramid Hope that helps. HankGuideDude 11:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hacking Help Hey, I would love it if you could hack my two save games. If you could put max or alot of gold on each and get them to a very high level and if you can put the SP points into the specific stats I want, but not unlock any of the stages that I don't already have. If you can’t put the items on the weapons put them in the inventory and I’ll just do that myself. Also if you can’t do the SP I’ll do that myself too. Save Game 1 Level 24 ''' - Save Game 2 '''Level 1 - Thanks in advance. ..*......................* ..*......................* ..*......................* (.'''\/) Lufftwaffles (.\/) Answer #I saw that you posted twice, so I took care of it. #I tried to input the codes in, but I got an user error, so there is no access to a stranger's save file, so it won't be vandalized. In addition to that, hacking just ruins the fun out of this game at some point. Hope you understand. HankGuideDude 03:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S. For more info, check the Get-Set article. HankGuideDude 06:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) P.P.S I've deleted all info about those saved games, so others won't steal the "Idea" from you. HankGuideDude 17:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Custom Enemies You can't really create custom enemies, You can only make some fictional stages/enemies which will never appear in the game to show your creativity. --Weltall 7 (talk) 07:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the continuous updates! It helps when there is somebody who can update quickly and efficiently so I can simply review it (I know, I'm lazy). --Yonder 21:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) About weapon thumbnail usage Yes :D. all can use my weapons WTF Why you'd add Air Tornados/Air Tornado Machines as an aura effect? What i mean is, It is called an "Air Effect" not an "Aura Effect" Final508 04:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. You got me confused there. HankGuideDude 04:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Final508 05:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::ಠ_ಠ ... About creating a stick ranger level I dont remember the name of the article where have how to make the level and I dont know where are the moon series comments. can you speak what is the name? D: Francisco25 20:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Check here (don't forget the talk page). HankGuideDude 20:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : PS, please use 4 tildes (~) when using a talk page, it helps recognizng whoever wrote it. HankGuideDude 20:39, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks, but it wont have the comments where have the link to the article that have how to do a level, what is the name of the article? Francisco25 20:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : I did mentioned the talk page (on the article, click the disscution tab). Did you checked it? HankGuideDude 21:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : : But dont have any disscution or sometinhg like in the article. The new wiki style is bad and dont have any disscution. Francisco25 21:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Then go to your preferences, and search the "Skin" sction, there you'll find the "Monaco" option. HankGuideDude 21:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks 2 times. for help me to go to the old "version" of the wiki and for help to find the article :D : Anytime, amigo! HankGuideDude 21:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : : can you make the moon series to reality?? plz i like them. and i want a new stage.......................... :: Thanks, but I can't really make it to reality, because most ideas (if not all) sort of cannot be seen by Ha55ii and the programmers. We don't know if they will make the moon series in one of their updates. It dosen't matter if it's the best idea or the worst, it's the '''creativity. About the new stage... maybe I'll draw another moon stage by the end of this year... HankGuideDude 18:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Save game editing Hi there, i see you offered to edit savegames. I dont have much in mind, i just want this(each line is a different savegame) Thx :) Ehh???!?!?!? First of all, I never edited saved games before, 'cause I don't hack. To tell you the truth, there are 2 factors that make a great game: #Fun #Challenge You can't simply go from A to B straight to Z!, that destroys the challenge, which destroys the fun! HankGuideDude 19:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) FAQ Thanks For Editing the FAQ i made,i have add 2.0 FAQ. :No problem, and try to learn some grammar and spelling. HankGuideDude 11:23, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Randomness Not a joke, I just creating one xD Logologologol -- come and talk 15:16, November 16, 2010 (UTC) This is a very stupid question but... How did you make your character blue in your "Randomness" part of your profile? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Al la fin to the Max Never mind. It was the "Zombi's Card". Haven't checked the wiki in a while... So my knowledge is diminished. D: DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:33, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Al la fin to the max : Now it's called "Zombie's Card". Damn this Japanese translation! HankGuideDude 22:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) HACK HELP PLEASE Help me please,im stuck at grassland 3-6, i can't win to Desert! :( please help me to make a code for there! :( Logologologol, 23:33, December 10, 2010 (UTC) sigh... Or I can give some tips for your team. Tell me what is your team and I can give you tips. HankGuideDude 10:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations (Or was it luck?) One of your weapon ideas "Red Thunder" had a ring around the orb. If you look at "Time Explosion", it has two rings around it. Did Ha55ii take your ring idea, or was it a coincidence? : I did took notice at that. I don't know, for the moon series, I thought some weapons will have a form of a ring (like Saturn). I'm guessing it was more of a coincidence than that, because we don't know if they even take notice of our ideas and/or how can they even come up with these. This remains a mystery since the Whipper came out to life. But seeing this makes me wonder that the odds they come up with these ideas are similar to the odds of finding alien life forms in our universe O_o ... : I'm pretty happy with the outcome so far, wait until the new year...HankGuideDude 12:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Quick question... sorry for the vauge title. :p but anyway, I was wondering how I could make the picture slideshow on my page the right size. I put down 300 and that's clearly too small. XD is there any way I can get them as big as yours? : Simply press the "Add Photo" button and move the slider to the right (max is 500px). HankGuideDude 21:21, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : PS, thats what she said (its a joke :P). : Thanks! oh, and I do know what a TWSS joke is, and I really did walk into that one. XD (Neotornado 21:46, December 14, 2010 (UTC)) Noob's Question What program do you use to make the custom enemies? Oh man I'm using the wrong account =( [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 04:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : Simply use MS paint. HankGuideDude 13:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I made some of my first pixel enemies but now lack in ideas, so I could help you with enemies if you need me to. Using the RIGHT account, Ludicrine 23:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Copy The track area like my level(train).